


My Little Angel

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cock Worship, Corset, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

“Reinhardt! Reinhardt!” You called for his attention as you crawled into his lap. The massive man was sitting Indian-style in the floor as he was trying to tranquility or whatever the heck Zenyatta does in this pose. 

The older man opened his eyes to stare down at you as you went nose to nose with him. “I have had like zero attention within the last hour!” 

His smile was contagious. “Liebling, you will surely not perish if you do not get your attention.” 

“How do you know?” You raised your arms up in the air with vigor. “I could die from lack of love!” 

His arms wrapped around you and pulled you close. “You silly thing, you will not for I am here.” 

You snuggled into your man and started to pepper him with kisses. “Oh, Reiny. “ You played with the drawstrings of his joggers. 

“What do you need, Liebling? “ He caressed the side of your face. “Do you need something?” 

You smiled and looked at up him, pressing your lips to his chin. “I want you!” 

“And how do you want me?” He scooped you up in his arms and got up off the ground. 

“Do I have to say it?” 

He gave you an eyebrow raise. “I don’t know what you’re interested in if you don’t tell me.” 

You rolled your eyes and he dropped you down on your shared bed. Reinhardt loomed over you like a large bear, his eyes roaming over your figure. You pouted up at him and even pulled your shirt up to hide your face. “You embarrass me!” 

His laugh filled the room. You peeked up just in time to see him come down and kiss your stomach. He blew raspberries on your skin and you laughed heartily. You wiggled away from him and rolled over to protect your tummy. 

You felt the bed dip as his weight came all around you. His knees were on both sides of your waist and he carefully sat down, not to crush your legs too much. His hands made quick work of your pajamas as he slid them down your thighs. “Naughty girls get spankings. Is that what you want?” 

You shouted. “No! I’m good. “ 

“Then tell me what you want.” 

“I want love.” You whined and looked back at him with your best puppy dog eyes. “Make love to me.” 

He hummed in approval and patted your butt ever so lightly. You giggled and took the hint, moving up onto all fours before laying your top half down into the mattress. He helped remove the rest of your bottoms before spreading your legs for him. Reinhardt gently pressed his hands between your thighs, groping your sensitive skin before sliding up between your lower lips. You were blushing into the sheets as he spread you wide open. You were already slick since you had been dirty daydreaming earlier. 

You felt the flat of his tongue slide between your lips and up between your cheeks. You mumbled into the sheets as you gripped it harder between your fingers. He worked on you slowly. His tongue was hot against your skin. The slow tingles of an orgasm were tickling inside your belly. His tongue dipped into your hole and started to lap at your juices like an animal thirsty for water. Reinhardt kept you pulled against his mouth so you couldn’t get away. His strong hands gripped your cheeks and spread them wide while his tongue slick with your juices started to tease your puckered hole. You squirmed beneath him and whimpered. You were covered with a thin layer of sweat as he danced around giving you a full release. Tiny shocks of pleasure made your whole body shake as it was ready to have the earth shatter around you. 

“Look how beautiful you are.” His voice rumbled against your inner thighs as one thick finger dipped into your hole. You gasped and clenched around his finger. Your hips shook and moved to feel his finger rub inside your walls. Your lower lip quivered as you tried to keep your voice down. Another finger joined the first and stretched you pleasantly. They started to pump in and out quickly, the lewd noises of your dripping cunt became loud. They gently rubbed against your sensitive inner spot. You gasp as your first orgasm crept up on you. You just shook over and over again before collapsing on the bed. Your legs had completely gone out. You heard him softly laugh behind you as his fingers lazily pumped. The aftershocks of your sweet orgasm tickled. 

He added another finger to your sensitive hole. This moment always made you think your hole was just stretched to the max. Reinhardt spread his fingers experimentally as they slowly entered and exited. All you could do was take it with soft moans. His whole presence left you and the weight on the bed disappeared. You perked up a little bit and lifted your head only to be grabbed and flipped over. You squeaked and looked up at your lover with a dazed gaze. He leaned down and kissed you from his spot beside the bed. “My little angel, you always do so well. “ 

You watched his pants came down. There had been no underwear present because his thick, fat cock popped out of his pants like a present. You brought your legs to your chest and used your legs to spread your lower lips. “Come here.” You whispered. 

He pressed his bulbous head against your prepared cunt and slid it up and down. Your desire covered his cock in a glistening coat before he dipped down and started sliding in. Reinhardt grunted and you watched his features shift into something close to deep concentration. He was always so good to you. He’d always have been. 

You let out an acknowledging coo as he slowly stretched your insides completely. He continued to slowly push forward until you could take all he could give to you without causing harm. You took a deep breath. His whole body stayed still until you felt fully adjusted. You patted his thigh to give him the okay then went back to holding your legs. Reinhardt slowly pulled all the way out before easing himself all the way back in. Your sounds were quiet as his pace was so carefully calculated. He pulled a deep groan from your throat as his body readjusted its position and ground against your sensitive walls. He started to pick up the pace as your body openly welcomed him. His hands wrapped around your ankles and spread you wide open, your whole body completely exposed to him. Your breasts bounced at his pace continued to speed up. His heavy balls slapped against your cheeks with every smack. You could feel your juices dripped down your cheeks and into the bed. 

You were loud now. If anyone was close to your room, they would definitely be able to hear. Sweat dripped down Reinhardt’s forehead. He let go of your legs and leaned over you, leaving his elbows to dig into the bed beside your head. You looked up to your lover and kissed him, his pace absolutely interrupted by your show of love. He slowed down completely as your kisses got deeper. Your tongues twirled together. You could taste yourself on his lips. He pulled away and the spit connected the two of you as he picked his pace back up. You were full of him. An orgasm curled itself tighter in your stomach. Reinhardt’s pace was merciless now. It was sloppy and you knew he was near the end of his rope. Your whole body tensed. Your walls clenched around his fat cock. He did one last pump until you felt the tip against your deepest spot. His cum was hot. You felt absolutely ruined as he emptied himself into your womb. His face was buried in your neck. 

“You’re so good to me.” Your words were quiet and said into his ear. He nuzzled you. 

“The same goes for you, my dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were in your best lingerie. Reinhardt had picked everything out for you for your anniversary. The dinner was exquisite and gifts were exchanged. But truly, you were your own gift to him. 

He had you back at your room, kneeling on the floor in front of him in nothing but the corset and a collar. The corset matched in color to his favorite armor, tight around your upper half to accentuate your curves. The collar at your throat held a bell to ding as you moved and a little tag that stated Reinhardt’s baby girl. 

He stood before you, divine in his suit as he looked down. Your gazes met. Heart fluttered beneath your ribs. You leaned forward, gripping cock beneath his trousers. It was already firm with love. You released it from his clothes and let it hang forward, heavy with weight. You kissed the tip softly, your fingers running gently over veins. It was so soft. You nuzzled your cheek against it to feel the heat against your face. You could be like this all day. Your lips slowly kissed up and down his shaft, leaving no area untouched. You went from the top to bottom then the sides. You kissed all over the tip where pre-cum began to leak. You rubbed it all over your lips almost like lip gloss before opening your mouth for the tip of the tongue to taste. It was salty. You swallowed it up with glee before pulled back to begin the kissing ritual all over again. 

Your tongue dipped out to once again clean the cum from the tip. You began to lap at it like a lollipop. Your tongue went over his veins and all over shaft before focusing on the tip. You sucked on the little piece of the fleshy vein on the underside that made him so sensitive. He was leaked profusely at this point. He held himself up by gripping the exposed beams of the low ceiling. Reinhardt’s sweet grunts made you ever so happy. With so many years under your belt, you knew how to milk him for what he was worth. 

You took him into your mouth and sucked on his head. You wished to overwhelm him with sensitivity. You took his length more down your throat. His hips moved to quicken the action. You held him at bay with your hands on his thighs. You moaned around him, head bobbing back and forth with speed. A hand came behind your head and pulled you from his cock, saliva connecting you to him. He stared down at you with joy. He petted your hair, running his fingers through your curled hair. You slowly stood up for him, rubbing your body against his cock as you did so. You turned on your heel and bent over the bed. In heels, you shoved your hind end in the air and spread your legs to expose yourself. You could hear him chuckle from behind. 

“Do you like what you see, daddy?” You asked quietly, your hands coming to your cheeks and spreading them. “I’m wet for you.”

His deep voice sent heat straight to your pussy. “I do, Liebling. I do.” His hand came behind your body, touching and feeling. His fingers trailed over your inner thighs to your cheeks that you had on display. They came back down to your hot cunt, spreading your lips wide to see the glistening slick inside. “Are you not tired of Daddy’s cock yet?”

You hummed and pressed back against him, aching for a touch. “Never. My pussy’s forever molded to fit just your cock. “

“Just mine?” Reinhardt leaned down, a gentle bite coming down on your shoulder. You rutted back against him, feeling the heat of his cock grinding against your delicate folds. 

“Yes, daddy.” You moaned out while his teeth nipped all the way down your spine to the sensitive underside of your cheeks. 

The tip of Reinhardt’s prick slid against your folds. “Will you have what I wish to give?”

You whined and rutted back against him. “Yes, please. “

He was happy with your answer. He ground against your cunt for a little bit before poking at your entrance. You begged for him to enter you. Your wish was granted when he slowly filled you. With such experience between your two bodies, you could finally take his cock with much less preparation than you once had to. The stretch was on the edge of pleasure and pain. The familiar ache of being opened so wide set in once he did not move. You moved back and forth to gain friction. It was toe-curling the way he rubbed all the right spots. You were truly made for each other. He gripped your hips and set a careful pace. You were mewling beneath him. A hand slid from your hip to pussy, his fingers making work of your clit. You whined and panted, insides twitching around his cock. 

“Liebling,” he pleaded, pounding into you with quickening speed. “You test my restraint. “

You gripped the covers with fists finally. You took your pounding well, aching cunt being satisfied with your lover’s work. Your clit was throbbing from all the attention. “Daddy, I want to cum!” 

His fingers worked harder. “Do you think you deserve it?” You nodded quickly as the pressure built. You felt so good that you moaned into the mattress. “Just hold on, sweet one. “ You didn’t know how much longer you could. He brushed against spots that felt way too good. His thrusts knew your body so well. It was as if he wanted you to go against his wishes. 

You were yelling into the sheets. “Please! My body will betray me!”

His thrusts quickened. His dick twitched inside you. You felt every vein and ridge on him. Your body bucked back against him. Reinhardt was getting off on your behavior. You clawed at the sheets and squealed, his fingers still at your sensitive bud. His weight came over you as he bent down to bite into your shoulder, cunt squeezing hard around him with dizzying pleasure. He whispered in it your ear.”You have permission. “ 

You gasped for fresh air and moaned, your cunt finally able to give in. Your orgasm tore through you. His hips were at a ruthless pace as both hands gripped into your hips. He stayed on your back, pounding you into the mattress at this point. The large man was making lewd sounds right beside your ear. Your legs gave out beneath you. Reinhardt came into your cunt with a roar. He stood up while the two of you were still throbbing just to make sure he would not crush you. He pulled out to inspect his work. 

“Beautiful, Liebling.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. You rolled over on your back and spread your legs so he could really see. “Thank you, daddy. “

“You’re welcome. “


End file.
